The purpose of this study is to evaluate the metabolic response to ACTH stimulation in children with congenital adrenal hyperplasia before and after pro-phylactic adrenalectomy, and compare it to normal controls. One possible objection raised to adrenalectomy in these patients has been that the loss of all adrenal tissue may leave them at a greater risk for adrenal crisis in times of stress.